


(Can’t) Let Myself Fall

by sapphire_child



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: She fell away from him in the white room but instead of letting go and falling too, he holds on even tighter. This is how he loses her.





	(Can’t) Let Myself Fall

She fell in the white room and he saw the splitting of their timelines, two strands fraying away from each other like a piece of thread tugged apart by idle hands. He saw their lives grow dark and separate whilst the universe burned on and he reached out to her...

_Let go. Fall. She’ll be there to catch you._

The Doctor screamed. His fingers spasmed, the tendons tightening over his bones as they held fast, loosened before tightening again out of fear.

_I can’t._

In the end he did nothing.

It was by holding on that he let her go.


End file.
